Days of our Lives
Days of our Lives premiered on November 8, 1965 Contract Cast As of 03/20/2013 (per NBC end credits) Recurring Cast *John Aniston as Victor Kiriakis *Lauren Boles as Ciara Brady *Brendan Coughlin as Tad *Judi Evans as Adrienne Kiriakis *Bill Hayes as Doug William *Nadia and Talia Hartounian as Sydney DiMera U/5 *Susan Seaforth Hayes as Julie Williams *Evan and Luke Kruntchev as Parker Jonas U/5 *Aaron and Griffin Kunitz as Johnny DiMera *Wally Kurth as Justin Kiriakis *Ron Leath as Henderson *Meredith Scott Lynn as Anne Milbauer *Terrell Ransom Jr. as Theo Carver *Campbell and Carolyn Rose as Allie Horton U/5 - Under 5 lines and are often uncredited Cast Changes TBA *IN: Jen Lilley (TBA) *IN: Chrishell Stause (TBA) Production Staff Executive Producer: Ken Corday Co-Executive Producer: Greg Meng and Lisa de Cazotte Producer: Albert Alarr Senior Coordinating Producer: Janet Spellman-Drucker and Tim Stevens Executive in Charge of Production: Greg Meng Writing and Directing Staff Co-Head Writer: Gary Tomlin and Christopher Whitesell Associate Head Writers: Lorraine Broderick, Rick Draughon, Christopher Dunn, Ryan Quan, Dave Ryan Staff Writers: Carolyn Culliton, Richard Culliton, Jeanne Marie Ford, Janet Iacobuzio, Melissa Salmons, David A. Levinson Script Editor: Fran Myers Directors: Albert Alarr, Grant Johnson, Phil Sogard, Herb Stein, Karen Wilkens, Steven Williford History of Executive Producers and Head Writers Executive Producers Head Writers Daytime Emmy Awards/Nominations Winners are noted in bold. *Drama Series (16 Nominations/1 Win): 1974, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2009, 2012 *Directing Team (17 Nominations/1 Win): 1974, 1975, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1993, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2003, 2006, 2009 *Writing Team (14 Nominations/2 Win): 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1994, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2011, 2012 *Lead Actor (12 Nominations/2 Wins): **Macdonald Carey (1974, 1975, 1976) **Bill Hayes (1975, 1976) **Jed Allan (1979) **John Clarke (1979) **Stephen Nichols (1988) **Thaao Penghlis (2008) **Peter Reckell (2009) **James Scott (2010, 2011) *Lead Actress (11 Nominations/1 Win): **Susan Flannery (1975) **Susan Seaforth Hayes (1975, 1976, 1978, 1979) **Deidre Hall (1984, 1985) **Peggy McCay (1986) **Frances Reid (1987) **Eileen Davidson (1998) **Crystal Chappell (2012) *Supporting Actor (4 Nominations/0 Wins): **Joseph Gallison (1979) **Joseph Campanella (1989) **James Reynolds (2004) **Matthew Ashford (2012) *Supporting Actress (12 Nominations/3 Wins): **Suzanne Rogers (1979) **Frances Reid (1979) **Deidre Hall (1980) **Leann Hunley (1986) **Peggy McCay (1987) **Arleen Sorkin (1988; 1989) **Jane Elliot (1989) **Patrika Darbo (2000) **Judi Evans (2008) **Tamara Braun (2009) **Arianne Zucker (2010) *Younger Actor (13 Nominations/3 Wins): **Billy Warlock (1987, 1988) **Darrell Thomas Utley (1989) **Jensen Ackles (1998; 1999; 2000) **Kyle Lowder (2003) **Darin Brooks (2008, 2009) **Blake Berris (2009) **Dylan Patton (2010) **Chandler Massey (2011, 2012) *Younger Actress (13 Nominations/0 Wins): **Kristian Alfonso (1985) **Lisa Trusel (1985) **Charlotte Ross (1990, 1991) **Melissa Reeves (1992) **Christie Clark (1997, 1998) **Rachel Melvin (2008, 2009) **Molly Burnett (2010, 2012) **Shelley Hennig (2010, 2012) Category:NBC Daytime Category:1965 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Daytime Emmy Nominee Category:Daytime Emmy Winner Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner Category:Direction Emmy Nominee Category:Direction Emmy Winner